This invention relates to a device for roasting meats over an open fire, particularly a device for roasting meats on both surfaces of the meats while grasping with the meat two grill frames at the same time which is done while roasting of the meat in a casing.
Heretofore, when meat, especially chicken is roasted, the chicken is placed on a grill provided over charcoals to roast the chicken while turning the chicken over from time to time. The conventional manner of roasting is performed while observing the roasting condition. Accordingly, since it is obliged to turn the meat by resorting to man power, this is hard work due to summer heat.
This invention is performed to prevent such a problem. The object of this invention is to provide a device for roasting meats wherein the meats are roasted on both surfaces in a roasting portion of a casing without subjecting the heat energy of the roasting portion to a person. This is done by performing the putting in and taking out of the meat from the roasting portion by using an operating lever located outside of the casing.
Further, another object of this invention is to provide a simple device for roatsing meats in the casing which is compact so as to be able to easily move the device.